Twist
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "Wouldn't it be lovely to be insane together?" -Corrupted love is a frightening, uncontrollable thing.


All he ever wanted was her.

Her beauty captured him from day one. The ice-blue purity of her eyes caught him in their frosty web, pulled him into her.

He'd always wanted _her._ After he met her, no one else took in his interest like she would. All she ever had to was call his name and he'd snap to attention like a faithful servant.

(Maybe that's why she enjoyed his presence so much.)

Soft, golden hair framed her beautiful porcelain face. He found himself fisting his hands at his sides, dreaming of running his fingers through the silky strands with abandon.

(Of touching, twisting, tugging at it- hearing _her_ _voice_ calling out his name in so many different tones his head would spin.)

Her personality never faltered. Her exterior was the epitome of grace and elegance, kindness and generosity. Her smile- that radiant, brilliant smile she wore so well- could change even the most wicked man's heart with just one glance. If she so chose, it would bring him to his knees.

(He wanted it to be _his._ How _dare_ anyone witness it beside him?)

Len dreamt of her. The adorable, fragile angel he knew inside and out. He wanted to expose her, twist her around his fingers, see every inch of her and be the only one to see such a rewarding sight. To travel her bare skin whenever the opportunity arose, to claim her forever as his own.

She was his territory, his property, his _prize_ for being good and not losing control. No one could take her away from him.

( _He'd never allow it._ )

But still… even though he'd marked her and kept her to himself, she still refused his advances. Refused to accept his feelings, his desires, to sate his want for her. Pretended not to notice, shrugged off his words- and kept that damn smile plastered over her shell-shaped pink lips.

(He wanted so much to pull her into his chest, to press his lips into hers until she couldn't breathe and her mouth was swollen from his passionate kisses. He could imagine the way she'd struggle against him, her delicate fingers gripping into his shirt, his name cried out in muffled bursts between their lips. Eventually she'd give in. In his fantasies, she always gave in.)

Yet, as convinced as he was, Rin evaded him. Her own feelings as unreadable as splashed ink, he chases her unendingly. She leads his heart down dark corridors, bringing him to deeper and deeper places inside himself that grow increasingly restless. He yearns for her in every way, and she still denies him.

How he longs to hold her, to touch her, to love her.

(To twine his fingers around her throat, to squeeze, to feel her soft skin bruise underneath his fingertips.)

He wants to leave so many marks. So she can't ever forget him, so she can't abandon him.

Not that she could if she tried.

There's nothing in this mortal world that could ever take her from him. No one would dare attempt to steal her away.

(Just the thought makes him want to rip someone's throat out. But he plays nice for her sake.)

She's tempting. Everything about her calls to him, beckoning him like a siren's song. The sashay of her hips or her bell-like laughter. The peaceful expression her face changes to when she falls asleep.

He needs her more than blood. More than the sky, the moon, the stars, the sun itself. If she were removed from this world, he would leave it as well.

(Not before _destroying_ whomever made the ill-thought decision to hurt her.)

Some would label this an obsession- and they'd be right. He's utterly obsessed with her. There isn't a thing about her he doesn't know, not a single part of her body he'd change. She is treasure, spun gold in a world full of straw people. A gem that he's discovered, that he won't let slip from his grasp.

Biding his time has never been this difficult. He could, if he so chose, have anything and anyone else he wants. But it's funny how the one thing he wishes to claim stays just out of his reach.

(Not forever. He's waiting for just that right opportunity.)

He wonders if she's tried to rid herself of him before. If those cornflower blue eyes have thought of ways she'd like to lose him, of running away.

(The thought of him being able to taste her, touch her, is so strong in his mind that it's overwhelming- but even more so is the urge to know what she could do to him, if he pushed far enough.)

Of course he knows his musings couldn't ever come to fruition. At least not the way he wants them to. Which is why he waits.

Waits for a time when she's fragile enough to take. He doesn't want to break her, bend her, shape her to his will- he wants to twist her into his own. Slowly he's done it, turned her thoughts more to him. He can see it on her face now, her own interest in him. Though she still denies his feelings for now, he knows that with his continued persistence, eventually she'll finally be his.

When that happens, absolutely nothing will keep him away. He'll guard her like her most loyal, faithful knight, and watch his own corruption spread over her too.

(Wouldn't it be lovely to be insane together?)

So for now he'll be patient. Hide away his urges and thoughts until she's ripe and ready for him. Only then can he truly bring out their full potential.

God, how he loves her.

(Maybe he's mistaken hatred for love. The line between them becomes more blurred every single day.)

But he wouldn't mind either or. In all the scenarios he's conjured, he's given a chance to pull her apart at the seams. But he knows if he does, he'll never be able to put her back together again.

He doesn't care, though. He's waited too long now not to anticipate it. He craves it, and one day it'll all be worth it.

For now…

...Their game continues.

* * *

A/N: Unbeta'd. Written in mostly silence.

Hey everyone. It's been a bit- _again._ At least it's only been a month, right? Pfpf.

This short piece was written _literally_ while I was half asleep, at 3 in the morning. It's weird how my muse only returns for the psychotic fics, and then disappears again. But... whatever.

Make of this what you want, pfpf. I intended to make this focus on the insane, obsession-based feelings Len has. It's a bit like Idee Fixe, in a way- you could, if you want, consider this a prequel. Just an insight into Len's dark, corrupted mind.

Anyways, thanks for reading, love you all. You're 10/10.

Read on~.

~Disclaimer~ I own only dark thoughts and empathy, nothing more.


End file.
